russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZMM 630AM Program Schedule
Weekdays * Old ANC-51 Schedule in January 2000 Monday-Friday 12:30am Frontpage Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)12:45am Frontpage Frontpage Theme (1999-2002) SAKSI NOVEMBER 10 2014 FULL EPISODES PART 1 01:00am Sign off 04:00am Sign on 04:30am Gising Pilipinas Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)04:45am Gising Pilipinas Craig Palmer - Manhattan - NFL Films-Type Music 05:00am Gising Pilipinas ABS-CBN News Channel The News Channel Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)05:15am Gising Pilipinas ANC The News Channel Logo 2000 Pinnacles by Network Music Ensemble - Saksi Follow-details Opening Billboard Remake Music (2000-2001). Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Saksi GMA Headline Balita Theme Song Full (2000-2001). 05:30am Gising Pilipinas Mon Isberto and Marigold Haber (LIVE)05:45am Gising Pilipinas Liberty - Momentum Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music from NFL Films 06:00am Gising Pilipinas Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production & Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)06;15am Gising Pilipinas TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003). 576p30 (Widescreen) (FIXED) Supporters dumagsa sa EDSA matapos maaresto si Erap * 7:00AM–Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete (Noli de Castro and Ted Failon) * 7:30AM–Kabayan (continuation) (Noli de Castro) * 8:00AM–Failon Ngayon sa DZMM (Ted Failon) * 10:00AM–Sakto (Marc Logan and Amy Perez) * 11:00AM–Lingkod Kapamilya sa DZMM (Julius Babao and Bernadette Sembrano) * 12:00PM–Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Carlo Marasigan) * 12:30PM–Headline Pilipinas (DZMM TeleRadyo simulcast) * 1:00PM–Good Vibes (Nina Corpuz, Mark Leviste and Dra. Luisa) * 2:00PM–Maalaala Mo Kaya sa DZMM (Charo Santos-Concio) * 2:30PM–Wow Trending! (Rica Lazo) * 3:00PM–Todo-Todo Walang Preno (Winnie Cordero and Ariel Ureta) * 4:00PM-On The Spot (Carlo Marasigan and and Toni Aquino) * 4:30PM-Headline Pilipinas (DZMM TeleRadyo simulcast) * 5:00PM-Pasada Sais Trenta (Joe Marasigan) * 5:30PM–Dos Por Dos (Anthony Taberna and Gerry Baja) * 6:30PM-Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Sais (Joe Marasigan) * 7:00PM–TV Patrol (ABS-CBN simulcast) * 8:00PM SRO (Carlo Marasigan and Doris Bigornia) * 9:00PM–Usapang De Campanilla (Maresciel Yao and Claire Castro) * 10:00PM-Headline Pilipinas (DZMM TeleRadyo simulcast) * 10:30PM-Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Diyes (Joe Marasigan) * 11:00PM–Bandila (DZMM TeleRadyo simulcast) * 12:00MN-TV Patrol (ABS-CBN simulcast) * 1:00AM-Showbuzz (Jobert Sucaldito and Ahwel Paz) * 2:00AM–Dr. Love Radio Show (Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P.) * 3:00AM–Moonlight Serenade (DJ Richard Enriquez) Saturdays * Old ANC-51 Schedule in January 2000 Monday-Friday 12:30am Frontpage Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)12:45am Frontpage Frontpage Theme (1999-2002) SAKSI NOVEMBER 10 2014 FULL EPISODES PART 1 01:00am Sign off 04:00am Sign on 04:30am Gising Pilipinas Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)04:45am Gising Pilipinas Craig Palmer - Manhattan - NFL Films-Type Music 05:00am Gising Pilipinas ABS-CBN News Channel The News Channel Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)05:15am Gising Pilipinas ANC The News Channel Logo 2000 Pinnacles by Network Music Ensemble - Saksi Follow-details Opening Billboard Remake Music (2000-2001). Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Saksi GMA Headline Balita Theme Song Full (2000-2001). 05:30am Gising Pilipinas Mon Isberto and Marigold Haber (LIVE)05:45am Gising Pilipinas Liberty - Momentum Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music from NFL Films 06:00am Gising Pilipinas Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production & Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)06;15am Gising Pilipinas TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003). 576p30 (Widescreen) (FIXED) Supporters dumagsa sa EDSA matapos maaresto si Erap * 7:00AM–Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete (Carlo Marasigan and Zen Hernandez) * 7:30AM–Magandang Morning (continuation) (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 8:00AM–Lima and Oro: Tandem! (Vic Lima and David Oro) * 9:00AM–Magpayo nga Kayo (Joey Lina and May Valle-Ceniza) * 10:00AM–Konsumer Atbp. (Alvin Elchico and DTI Usec. Ruth Castelo) * 11:00AM-Pasada Sais Trenta Sabado (Carlo Marasigan and and Yassi Pressman) * 12:00PM–Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Carlo Marasigan and Neil Badion) * 12:30PM–Healthy Sabado (Aida Gonzales and Dr. Harris Acero) * 2:00PM–Songhits: Tunog Pinoy (DJ Richard Enriquez) * 3:00PM–Fastbreak (Freddie Webb and Boyet Sison) * 4:00PM-On The Spot (Carlo Marasigan and Yassi Pressman) * 4:30PM–Omaga-Diaz Report (Henry Omaga-Diaz) * 5:30PM–Turo-Turo (Jing Castaneda) * 6:30PM-Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Sais (Joe Marasigan) * 7:00PM-TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN simulcast) * 8:00PM–SOCO sa DZMM (Gus Abelgas and David Oro) * 9:00PM–Teka Muna (Carlo Marasigan and Pat-P Daza) * 9:30PM–Radyo Negosyo (Carl Balita) * 10:00PM–OMJ (Ogie Diaz and MJ Felipe) * 10:30PM-Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Diyes (Joe Marasigan) * 11:00PM-Light Moments (Fr. Jerome Marquez, S.V.D. and Sr. Maru Padrejuan) * 11:30PM–Usapang Kapatid (Fr. Nono Alfonso, SJ. and Bubbles Bandojo) * 12:00AM–Pintig Balita (Rod Izon) * 1:00AM-TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN simulcast) * 2:00AM–Pinoy Vibes (Stargazer) * 3:00AM–Private Nights (Dra. Lulu Marquez) Sundays * Old ANC-51 Schedule in January 2000 Monday-Friday 12:30am Frontpage Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)12:45am Frontpage Frontpage Theme (1999-2002) SAKSI NOVEMBER 10 2014 FULL EPISODES PART 1 01:00am Sign off 04:00am Sign on 04:30am Gising Pilipinas Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)04:45am Gising Pilipinas Craig Palmer - Manhattan - NFL Films-Type Music 05:00am Gising Pilipinas ABS-CBN News Channel The News Channel Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)05:15am Gising Pilipinas ANC The News Channel Logo 2000 Pinnacles by Network Music Ensemble - Saksi Follow-details Opening Billboard Remake Music (2000-2001). Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Saksi GMA Headline Balita Theme Song Full (2000-2001). 05:30am Gising Pilipinas Mon Isberto and Marigold Haber (LIVE)05:45am Gising Pilipinas Liberty - Momentum Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music from NFL Films 06:00am Gising Pilipinas Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production & Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)06;15am Gising Pilipinas TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003). 576p30 (Widescreen) (FIXED) Supporters dumagsa sa EDSA matapos maaresto si Erap * 7:00AM–Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Syete (Carlo Marasigan and Zen Hernandez) * 7:30AM–Magandang Morning (continuation) (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 8:00AM–Sagot Ko ‘Yan (Joey Lina) * 9:00AM–Ma-Beauty Po Naman (Cory Quirino) * 10:00AM–Red Alert sa DZMM (Jeff Canoy, Dr. Ted Esguerra and Prof. Mahar Lagmay) * 11:00AM- Pasada Sais Trenta Linggo (Carlo Marasigan and and Yassi Pressman) * 12:00PM–Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Carlo Mar and Neil Badion) * 12:30PM–Yesterday (DJ Richard Enriquez) * 3:00PM–Remember When (Norma Marco) * 4:00PM-On The Spot (Carlo Marasigan and Yassi Pressman) * 4:30PM-Remember When (Norma Marco) * 5:30PM–Kapamilya Konek (Jing Castaneda and Susan Afan) * 6:30PM-Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Sais (Joe Marasigan) * 7:00PM-TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN simulcast) * 8:00PM–Dra. Bles @ Ur Serbis (Dra. Bles Salvador) * 9:00PM–Chismax (Ambet Nabus and Gretchen Fullido) * 10:30PM-Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Diyes (Joe Marasigan) * 11:00PM–KONEKTODO (Maresciel Yao and Sec. Harry Roque) * 12:00MN–Salitang Buhay (Fr. Bel San Luis, S.V.D., Fr. Jerome Marquez, S.V.D. and Ilsa Reyes) * 1:00AM-TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN simulcast) * 2:00AM–Rosaryo ng Bayan: Holy Rosary on the Air